


Ghost Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Like really minor, M/M, The ship is only suggested, but that's okay, this story is so lame and predictable as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been experiencing unknown, cold touches he can't place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Touch

Dipper shivered as a tingling sensation shot through the left side of his head. He shifted his position on his bed, readjusted his hat, and went back to studying the Journal; marked with a painted three inside of a golden six-fingered hand. He had been having these strange feelings all week, and he still hadn't been able to figure out the source. The Journal only helped him narrow the possibilities to a class one ghost or other sort of spectre, but what spirit would be tormenting this way? Not to mention that it might not be something of the supernatural; it could be a fly, or some other insect, or Mabel's escapee glitter from her latest project. The boy sighed, rubbing the cheek that was most recently afflicted. Self consciousness washed over him when he noticed Mabel giving him a strange look over the sweater she had recently finished.   
“You okay, bro-bro?” His twin asked, having noticed the chill he caught once again.   
“Fine! I just might have felt a draft,” The boy grinned after he said this, continuing, “Maybe I'm being haunted by a ghost.”  
“Not another one, Dipper! Are you sure this one is actually one of your basic ghosts?” Mabel was joking, but Dipper didn't miss the worry in her eyes.  
“I'm not sure it's even a spirit, all I've had are these phantom feelings. There hasn't really been anything else to suggest I'm actually being haunted. At least, not by a ghost.” Dipper shrugged, a frown replacing his previous smile, “This has got me stumped, Mabes. I don't know what it could be.”  
“You could be reading too far into it!” Mabel giggled at her own joke, “Seriously, though, you're probably just jittery from what happened at Pacifica's. It's probably nothing.”  
Dipper looked at the open book in his hands, the entry on ghosts and hauntings seemed to taunt him. He shook his head, closing the Journal and setting it aside. “Yeah… Maybe. We can still investigate it later, though.”  
“Sure, Bro-bro. Now try this sweater on!”

 

Bill watched the twins, Mabel chasing Dipper around insisting he try on the glitter covered sweater in her hands while Dipper refused, attempting to escape the room. It was obvious from their muffled laughter and large grins they were having fun. The dream demon was incredibly frustrated. Here he was, constantly watching the boy that easily caught his attention and refused to let it go. What a sad demon he was, avoiding his Pine Tree's dreams and instead trying to interact with the boy while he was awake. Bill couldn't believe his relief at how the human suspected ghosts instead of the demon that was constantly watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this lame little story of mine! This story is one of my first fanfictions I've ever finished, and the first I've ever shared!   
> I'm posting it now before I have too many regrets.


End file.
